


Blood of Olympus: The Epilogue

by wtfmaya



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Complete, F/M, Gen, I hope you enjoy it, Not Beta Read, The Blood of Olympus Spoilers, i might update w/ some edits and fix some stuff when my friend is done beta reading, this is just me being unsatisfied w/ the ending of BOO and wanting everyone to be happy, this took me a frickin long time to write sorry friend who's been waiting for months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfmaya/pseuds/wtfmaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Leo's alive. But all his friends think he's dead. That's unfortunate. </p><p> </p><p>After the events of Blood of Olympus, Leo heads to Camp Half-Blood with Calypso, determined to reunite with his friends. </p><p> </p><p>Based off the Heroes of Olympus series by Rick Riordan, specifically the Blood of Olympus by Rick Riordan</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been trying to write this fic since I finished Blood of Olympus, but putting words together in a satisfactory manner is a lot harder than I previously gave it credit for. 
> 
> I only just finished, and a friend of mine is beta reading it as we speak, so please bear with any minor errors in spelling/grammar/etc (there shouldn't be too many). I might fix it up a bit in the future once he's done with the beta reading.
> 
> Finally, thanks for taking the time to read this fic! I hope I've done it justice.
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATE: So I just read The Hidden Oracle and it basically renders this fanfic completely obsolete (I won't go into detail and spoil it for anyone who hasn't read it yet) but yeah. So, I know the reunion happens differently, but whatever. I'm keeping this up. I hope you enjoy the fic anyhow!

LEO

 

Leo wasn't sure how it was possible to get lost while riding on the back of a magical, mechanized miracle dragon, but, of course, Leo excelled in doing the impossible. He'd died and came back to life. He'd found Calypso, on her magical, "impossible to find more than once" island of Ogiya, and was currently flying a fully functional bronze dragon that had been nothing but a head only a day ago. Or at least, Leo hoped it had only been a day. What with his death and his (seemingly) short time on the timeless island of Ogiya, it could have been years since he'd last seen his friends. But with luck, it had only been a few days. After all, Leo did excel in the impossible. But, currently, the impossible is not what he wanted. What he wanted was to get back to Camp Half-Blood. But apparently, that wasn't going to be so easy. 

"Right," Leo said. "So, I'm not saying we're lost, but-" 

"We're lost." Calypso finished. "Perfect, Valdez. I finally get off my island after gods know how long, and you manage to get us lost while riding your magical bronze dragon-" 

"Chill, sunshine!" Leo said, trying to sound confident (He didn't think she was buying it). "I know the basics of where we are-" 

"Oh yeah? Where then?" Leo glanced behind him, catching a glimpse of Calypso's face. Gods of Olympus, even when she was annoyed she was beautiful. Leo cleared his throat quickly, trying to clear his mind. 

"Yeah, I know where we are," he said. "Overland!" Calypso groaned and thumped her head against Leo's back. Leo grinned to himself. He wasn't technically wrong. For the longest time, they'd been flying over the ocean, and Leo had been worried that they'd suddenly appear over Calypso's island again. But, after hours of flying, they'd reached land. Leo and Calypso had been excited, until Leo realized that he had absolutely no idea what part of the world they were flying over. They could have been in China for all he knew. Calypso had been on her island for the last couple millennium, so she was even less help than he was. And Leo had pretty much no clue what most countries looked like from the air, and there were zero recognizable landmarks. 

Now that Leo thought about it, it was actually kind of weird. No matter where they were, there should be some sort of landmark somewhere, but there was nothing. Except for that weird glow in the distance, which Leo had started heading for a couple minutes back. It looked sort of like the lights of a city, but he couldn't imagine what sort of would be so far out in the middle of nowhere. There weren't even any houses or animals or even any plants. Leo had a sudden flash of fear. What if the reason he couldn't see any recognizable landmarks or anything was because there wasn't anything for him to recognize? What if, by some sick twist of fate, he had been on Calypso's island for thousands for years and this was some future society and all his friends were long dead, having lived their whole lives believing Leo had died in that explosion? That would seriously suck. And, as if Leo didn't have enough to worry about, Festus was making weird noises. And smoking slightly. And Leo really wasn't in the mood to crash land his dragon in the middle of a wasteland. Leo felt his nose growing hot with anxiety. Hadn't he gone through enough just to get to where he was right now?

He was so deep in thought, he almost fell off Festus when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder. He twisted around and to see Calypso looking at him with a serious expression on her face. 

"It'll be fine." She spoke with such certainty, Leo immediately felt better. He wondered vaguely if Calypso knew how to charmspeak. He gave a smile. 

"Thanks." She smiled back at him at him for a moment. Then, her eyes locked on something over his shoulder and grew wide. 

"What," she gasped, "Is that?" Leo turned, and felt a grin stretch wide across his face. There, dead ahead, was the Empire State Building, standing tall in the midst of New York City itself. Leo glanced around, and nearly fell off the dragon for the second time in as many minutes. The weird, featureless land they'd been flying over for the past half hour had disappeared, like they had flown through a portal into a different world. The only thing behind them were the buildings and streets of New York. But Leo decided that that was beside the point. There were more important things to freak out about. 

"Aw, YES!" Leo howled. "Camp Half-Blood HERE WE COME!"

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

JASON

 

It had been a year, almost to the day, since Leo had died. Jason exhaled, and sat back on his hands. From his perch on the roof of the Zeus cabin, he could see all the way down to the beach. He glanced up at the night sky, and, for the thousandth time, imagined a bronze dragon swooping down out of nowhere, with Leo on its back, grinning his manic grin. Heck, he even wished to see Leo falling out of the sky with his clothes on fire, screaming bloody murder. Then, at least, he could do something. But it wasn't going to happen. He knew it wasn't, but he couldn't stop wishing. He needed to get it together, especially now. 

Tomorrow was the first annual Coming Together Of The Camps. Which was a crappy name, but none of them had been able to think of anything better. Jason had been working on this idea for a really, really long time. And what better day for the camps to come together than on the anniversary of the day when the camps first came together? Without, like, trying to kill each other and stuff. A lot of work had gone into it, and he wanted it to go perfectly. But he just couldn't focus. He felt bad somehow, planning such a big event on the day his best friend died. But what could he do? 

"Hey." He jumped slightly, and glanced down at Piper, who was curled up on the roof next to him. 

"Hey." She smiled at him, but he could just see worry in her eyes. 

"You ok?" She asked. 

"Yeah... No." Jason stared off into the night. "I just... Can't stop thinking about..." 

"Leo." Jason nodded, and Piper put her hand on his arm. "I know," she said. "Me too." 

"I just... I kind of feel like the worst asshole right now." Piper knit her eyebrows. 

"What? Why?" 

"I mean, come on!" Jason said. "Planning some huge celebration on the day he died? How disrespectful is that?" 

"Hey." Piper's grip on his arm tightened. "Do not beat yourself up over something like that. You did not choose that day to be disrespectful. You chose it because it was symbolic, and important. Besides, think about it. It's Leo! He would probably be pleased that there's a party on his death day, the goof." Despite himself, Jason smiled. 

"He'd probably criticize the lack of explosions planned." Piper laughed. 

"That is definitely something Leo would do." They grinned at each other, and for a couple seconds, they could almost forget their sadness. They could almost imagine Leo, sitting just beside them, cracking stupid jokes. But that was only for a couple seconds. Jason exhaled heavily, then stood, brushing off his jeans. 

"We should probably go to bed." He said. "It's late, the Romans will be here first thing in the morning, and if the cleaning harpies catch us, we're dead meat." Piper smiled. 

"Literally." 

"Yeah," Jason offered her his hand, helping her up. "Want me to walk you back to your cabin?" 

"No, it's ok. I can go more quietly by myself, probably." Jason nodded. 

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." 

"Yeah. 'Night."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

PIPER

 

Piper had a leaf in her nose. She resisted the urge to sneeze and slowly moved her face away from the bush she was crouched behind. A couple feet away from her, a small horde of harpies were squawking and fighting over what appeared to be a dead squirrel, but Piper was trying her best not to get a closer look. 

Normally, despite the threat of the murderous cleaning harpies, sneaking in and out of cabins after curfew wasn't all that hard, and campers did it all the time. But Piper had had the luck of strolling straight into the harpies on her way back to the Aphrodite cabin. Normally, she would have taken the longer, safer way route, but had decided to take a path when she spotting Drew Tanaka and her new girlfriend from the Hecate cabin holding hands and sitting together in Piper's secret path. Piper had chosen to give them some privacy, but unfortunately, that detour had sent her straight into the harpies' path, which led to her up-close-and-personal experience with this very nice bush. 

Now, she crouched there, waiting for them pass. As she listened to their rustling wings and screeching, she thought about how inconvenient it would be if they killed her right before the 'first annual coming-together of the camps', or, as Connor Stoll was trying to get people to call it, "Half-Blood Con". It would honestly be really disappointing if they ate her. She'd been looking forward to seeing Hazel and Reyna and everyone else for months, not to mention how Jason and the rest would feel if she suddenly died... She stiffened suddenly, as a horrible thought crossed her mind, the kind that made her wish she could remove her brain and throw it into the Long Island Sound. It was currently past midnight, which meant it was already the day of the anniversary of the Greeks and Romans came together - and the day of Leo's death. If she got killed right now, Jason would lose his two best friends, on the same day, exactly a year apart. It was a stupid thought, she knew. The harpies were too stupid to find her, and even if they did, she could easily charm-speak, or even fight her way out. But the idea of it was just so twisted and horrible that she ended up holding her breath until they finally moved away, and then sprinted full tilt back to the Aphrodite cabin, where she threw herself into her bunk. 

She noticed at that point that she had tears in her eyes, and quietly cursed herself. She has swore to herself that she wouldn't cry today. She couldn't. She couldn't make Jason worry about her when this was such a important day for everyone, especially him. She bit the inside of her mouth angrily, forcing back tears. This wouldn't be how Leo would to be remembered, she told herself. He would want to have his memory cause laughter and happiness and vague annoyance. Annoyance was, as he would say, his speciality. Choking back a watery laugh, Piper rolled over and forced herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

LEO

 

"What's that?" Calypso gasped for the hundredth time. Leo tried not to smile. 

"That, my dear, is a miracle of human creation. It's called a taxi." 

"It's the color of buttercups! What is it for - oh!" Calypso reeled back as the taxi peeled away from the curb. "It does the same thing those other things do, those, uh... Cals?" 

"Cars," Leo corrected. He took a bite out of his hot dog and continued with his mouth full. "Yeah, taxis are cars." 

"But..." Calypso blinked at him. "You just said it was a taxi. Not a car." 

"Yeah. Uh," Leo was still trying not smile. "Taxis are just a different name for different cars with specific jobs... I guess." 

"Oh," The skin between Calypso's eyes crinkled. "Alright. I understand." She obviously didn't. But that was fine. Leo smiled. He has almost forgotten that Calypso was basically a time traveler in this century. In this millennium, even. They'd ended up landing Festus in an abandoned parking lot after the creaking and smoking had gotten especially bad. Leo had tried to do some maintenance, but in the end there wasn't much he could except to let Festus cool off for a bit and hope he wouldn't spontaneously combust when they got back into the air. In the meantime, however, Leo had wanted a hot dog, much to Calypso's confusion (how will a dog with a high temperature help you fix Festus?). She had insisted on coming with him to fetch this heated dog and now they were walking around New York City, hand in hand, killing time until Festus was ok to fly - or at least as good as he could get. 

It was pretty funny seeing Calypso so confused. She was pretty much the smartest person Leo knew, besides, like, Annabeth, but she was daughter of the wisdom goddess so that didn't count. She was definitely smarter than, say, Frank. Leo grinned to himself, letting his mind wander farther and farther off. Hazel was pretty smart though, and she was a girl out of time, like Calypso was. Leo wondered if anyone had taken Hazel for a walk around a big city, and of her reaction had been like Calypso's now. She and Calypso would get along pretty well. Leo stopped smiling suddenly. Gods. Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, his friends. Holy Hephaestus, Jason and Piper. They thought he was dead. He'd been so caught up in finally getting to New York and keeping Festus running that he'd almost forgotten that this wasn't just some delayed return from a quest, he was actually dead to them. He had exploded. Burned to death, incinerated, all of the above. And he had been for Hades knows how long. 

"Leo?" Calypso was looking at him. "Are you ok?" 

"I - yeah - no. No, I need to find a, a newspaper or something, right now." 

"Alright, alright. We'll find a -" Calypso paused, frowning. "What is a newspaper?" 

"It's a paper with news on it," Leo squeaked. "And we need to find one." 

"Why? Leo, are you ok?" 

"I'm fine! I'm fine. I just-" Leo gritted his teeth. "I forgot, Calypso." 

"Forgot? Forgot what?" 

"I forgot my friends, I forgot that they think I'm dead, I forgot that I don't even know how long I've been gone, Calypso, I forgot. I can't believe I just, just... Disregarded them." The sun was slowly sinking below the skyline. The buildings cast long shadows and everything turned shades of red and orange, like the explosion that had killed Leo however long ago. Calypso pursed her lips. 

"Leo, you know that isn't true. From the moment you landed on my island, the only thing you could think of was getting us out of there and back to your camp. All you did was let yourself relax for an hour, Leo, it's not a crime." 

"I know, I know that, but, it's just, it's selfish, Sunshine! They probably mourned me, and I'm not even trying as hard as I can to get back, we should be in air right now-" 

"Leo, you told me that we need to give Festus at least two hours to cool down before we fly again if we want have any chance of making it to your camp. Did you lie?" 

"What? No, I-" 

"Then," Calypso said smoothly. "You're doing the best you can to get back right now. We can't very well walk there, and neither of us have any currency from this century, so the best we can do is wait." Leo patted his nose nervously. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We'll take off as soon as we can. But until then, I at least want to find a newspaper and figure out how long I've been dead."

An hour or so and a scavenged newspaper later (“I was dead for a whole year???”) they were back in the lot with Festus. Leo gave him a once over, and did what little maintenance he could manage. He sat back on his heels, crouched next to the bronze dragon. 

“That's all I can do,” He called out. Calypso’s head popped up from the dragon’s other side. “I don't have the right tools to do anymore than this, and he’s cooled down enough so that we might just make it without blowing up.” Calypso raised an eyebrow. 

“Your confidence is overwhelming, Valdez.” She walked around to him and held out her hand. He took it, and she pulled him to his feet. Leo dusted off his pants as she gave him a smile. “Let's get going before something else breaks.” 

“Sounds like a plan, Princess.” Leo turned to Festus and patted his warm bronze head. “You ok to fly, buddy?” Festus gave a weak sort of creak that Leo didn't like the sound of, but he got the message. “OK, bud. We’re counting on you. Now let’s get up in the air.” The two of them clambered onto Festus’s back, and the bronze dragon took off with a creaking groan. They climbed higher and higher before leveling off, and starting to travel in the direction of camp with relative smoothness. 

Time passed. Leo wasn't sure how much. That happened sometimes, he would zone out, mind in a thousand places at once, before something would snap him back to reality and he would have to figure out what he had missed while in his own world. What had jolted him back this time was Calypso. She had put her hand on his shoulder, leaned forward, and pointed down at a collection of buildings below them. And a lake, and a forest, and… Everything. Everything it had been when he had last seen it. Minus the hordes of death monsters. Camp. They had made it! He turned to look at Calypso, a huge grin spreading across his face. And then there was a strangely quiet pop and a small explosion from Festus’s head area. Then, much a bigger explosion. 

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

PIPER

 

Piper was ‘refereeing’ round 23 of Jason and Percy’s epic rock-paper-scissors showdown where something exploded. Everyone froze, unsure of what to do. They knew it must have been something big, as it could be heard over the masses of cheering, over-excited Greeks and Romans. 

“Um,” Hazel was the first to speak. “Should we maybe… Check that out?” It was as if she flipped a switch. The entire assembled crowd of Greek and Roman campers charged toward the sound of the explosion, Percy and Jason at the head of the masses. After a lot of confusion and an unfortunate amount of people narrowly avoiding being trampled, everyone was gathered near the edge of the woods. The explosion had definitely come from this direction… But...

“So… What blew up?” Frank piped up after a couple seconds of confused silence. That was, indeed, the question. There was no sign of any fires, wreckage, or any sort of explosion at all. 

“Is this a prank?” Reyna asked, eyeing Greek campers curiously. Everyone looked at the Stoll brothers. 

“What?” Connor Stoll demanded. “We didn’t-” 

“What in Hades is that?” Grover yelped, pointing to the night sky. Everyone followed his gaze and… 

 

“IT’S THE METEOR THAT KILLED THE DINOSAURS!” Someone shrieked (it sounded like Travis Stoll). Piper gulped. A giant, mostly on fire something was falling from the sky. It was impossible to make out what it was, but, meteor or not, there was a very good chance that they were in the blast zone. They needed to move. 

“Everybody, back!” Piper yelled, pushing some magic into her voice. “Behind the hill! Away from the fiery death thing!” Everyone backed up obediently, sheltering behind the hill. And just in time, too, because not two seconds after Piper had crouched down beside Jason - BOOM. 

The collision rattled their skulls.It seemed to have fallen somewhere within the forest, not very far from them at all, Piper thought, shocked. What in Hades was that? Everyone was stayed where they crouched, frozen with shock. Unsurprisingly, it was Annabeth who snapped out of it first. 

“I want everyone to go back to the dining pavilion,” She hissed. “We don’t know what that was. It could be a threat.” No one moved, probably still too shell shocked. Annabeth made eye contact with Piper, and those sharp grey eyes snapped her back to reality real quick. 

“Everyone,” She called out, softly, but with feeling, “Head back to the dining pavilion until we’ve checked this out and made sure it’s safe.” Her nudge of charmspeak was just enough to get people moving. Barely a minute later, everyone had gone except for the demigods who’d had something to do with the Prophecy of Seven. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Reyna. Piper had just enough time to think, vaguely, about how it was kind of nice that they all just collectively knew that when Piper had said ‘we’ she had meant all of them, when there was a clattering and a muffled shout from the direction of whatever had crashed. 

“Shall we?” Percy asked, and pulled Riptide out of his pocket. He then tried to spin the pen between his fingers, dropped it, and Annabeth had to pick it up for him. Hazel patted a now bright pink Percy comfortingly and said, 

“Let’s.”

They hadn’t moved two steps when a voice suddenly punctured the night. 

“Are you freaking KIDDING ME???” Everyone froze. Piper’s heart, for some reason, had stopped. She couldn’t explain it. Because it couldn’t be true. But… 

“I JUST FIXED HIM,” The familiar, impossible voice continued to rant, “AND HE EXPLODES AGAIN. HOLY FREAKING HEPHAESTUS WHY.” Piper turned her head slowly to look at Jason. His eyes were already on her, wide, disbelieving. There was no way. It was impossible. 

“Hey, it’s ok. Calm down.” A girl’s voice this time, caring, soothing. Piper had never heard her voice before. “We’ll figure this out, Leo.” Next to Piper, Jason made choking sound. 

Every nerve in Piper’s body fired at once. It kicked her brain into overdrive, and shocked awake her frozen muscles. Why was she still standing there? The answer to an impossible question was right there. She straightened suddenly and took a couple steps forward, toward the impossibility. She felt Jason do the same, a couple seconds after her. Together, they cleared the trees. And there, standing next a smoking crater and a beautiful girl, was their impossibility. 

Leo.


	3. Chapter 3

LEO

 

“Leo?” Jason croaked. Leo turned, startled, and saw them. Five frozen seconds passed.

“Uh… Hey guys!” Leo tried for a smile that he knew came out far more awkward than he would have hoped. “So… I’m not… Dead. So that’s, uh, cool, and, uhm,” He failed his arms around awkwardly, searching for something to say. He was pretty sure that his nose was steaming. 

“How’ve you been!” He eventually managed. Piper took a small breath. Next to her, Jason seemed to have forgotten how to breathe all together. There was an unfortunately long silence. Leo could feel his face getting progressively redder and redder.

“Leo.” Piper said abruptly. He snapped to attention reflexively and squeaked out a weak, “Yes?” 

“Where. Have. You. Been.” 

“Uh,” He muttered. His nose was definitely steaming. 

“Uh,” He repeated, “I, uh, went and found myself a girlfriend!” He thrust his arms towards Calypso, who pinched the bridge of her nose and tried not to look exasperated. 

“You know,” Leo continued, starting to realize just how deep a hole he’d dug for himself. “Because. All of you guys… Being all cute and coupley… And I’m was just like, single and ready to mingle but the mingle part wasn’t… Happening… So… I was just single… On a boatful of happy couples… And… Uh. You know. Seventh wheeling. And. Uh.” Piper’s face was impossible to describe. Jason looked slightly mortified. 

“Leo. Come here, please,” Piper said suddenly, her voice strangely even. Leo took an automatic step forward, then hesitated. 

“Uh. Why?” He asked tentatively. 

“Because,” Piper said, “I am going to bEAT THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF YOU.” Leo backpedaled so fast that he fell over. 

“YOU - I - WE -” Piper spluttered. “AN ENTIRE YEAR, LEO!” Jason had snapped out of whatever stupor he had been in up until that point, and grabbed her arms to restrain her.

“AN ENTIRE YEAR AND THEN YOU FALL OUT OF THE FRICKIN SKY AND THE FIRST THING YOU DO IS CRACK A SHITTY JOKE???” Now Piper, lacking the words to properly express her emotions, was sort of just flailing her arms while Jason gripped her shoulders tightly with an comically terrified expression on his face, like, oh GOD, my girlfriend is trying to murder my dead best friend, what is my life. 

By that point, everyone else had caught up to them, and were staring at Leo with varying levels of shock, disbelief, and confusion. 

“Dude.” Percy said. Hazel appeared to be on the brink of tears. Annabeth was somehow managing to look happy and angry at the same time. Reyna’s eyebrows had all but disappeared into her hairline, and Nico looked tired. Frank, on the other hand, yelped, “Ghost?!” And staggered backwards a bit. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“He’s not a ghost,” Nico said. He sounded even more done then he looked. 

“OK.” Frank kind of relaxed, but not really. “Are you sure, though?” 

“Yes.” 

“OK… Super sure?” 

“Yes, Frank.” 

“....OK.” Frank resigned himself to putting his arm around Hazel’s shoulders, who had started quietly crying. 

“How are you alive?” Annabeth broke in. “The force of the explosion should have killed you, even with your pyrokinesis.” 

“My pyro-what now?” Leo asked. 

“It’s a branch of telekinesis, where the only object you move is fire.” The Calypso supplied helpfully. “It’s what you can do, Leo.” 

“Oh. I didn’t know there as a fancy name for it - uh, you OK, dude?” That last part was directed towards Percy, who had made a squeaky noise and turned slightly pale when Calypso spoke. She smiled slightly. 

“Hi, Percy.” She said. 

“Calypso,” Percy said the name like a question. His voice was a couple octaves higher than normal. Annabeth raised an eyebrow. 

“So this is Calypso?” She said. Percy made noise like a small animal being stepped on. Annabeth looked extremely amused at his distress, and Calypso stepped forward. 

“You must be Annabeth,” Calypso said. She extended her hand, and Annabeth shook it. 

“That’s me.” The two smiled at each other. Percy looked faint. Calypso gave Annabeth a sort of once-over, then glanced at Percy and grinned slightly. 

“Dang, Percy,” She said. “I understand why you left.” Annabeth’s grin widened. Percy was definitely about to faint, now. 

With a sudden, muffled sob/shout, Hazel lurched forward and dragged Leo into a hug. She buried her face in his chest and sobbed. Leo was too startled to react, but Frank followed suit quickly, wrapping his arms around both of them in a bear hug. Leo gave a muffled,

“Uh.” But there was just some additional pressure to all sides, as, slowly, everyone drew together for one giant, slightly tearful group hug. In the end, it was just Calypso standing to the side, smiling, and Nico, who resisted best he could before he was dragged in by Annabeth. Even Piper gave up being mad in exchange for the group hug. They stood there for a while, a mass of limbs and warmth and a little tears, and Leo was in the center of it all, still in a state of shock. Slowly, finally, it dawned on him: he had done it. He had survived the impossible, done the impossible, and made it back in the end, impossibly. 

He was home. 

“Welcome back, dude.” Jason said, his voice a little croaky. 

“Welcome back, you idiot,” Piper added, her voice thick and choked. Leo smiled wide as he felt tears start to fall from his eyes. 

“Glad to be back,” he whispered.

 

 

 

 

 

“I sure hope you guys didn’t rent out my bunk.” Piper whacked him.

**Author's Note:**

> (if you have any suggestions or whatever as to how I could improve in the way of formatting or grammar or anything, please don't hesitate to leave a comment! I'm kind of new to this and trying to get better)


End file.
